


Tastes Like Heaven, Smells Like Hell

by stabthatmedici



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Slow Burn (Good Omens), Angst, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Slow Burn, Time Travel
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stabthatmedici/pseuds/stabthatmedici
Summary: Raccolta di avventure del demone Crowley e del Principato Aziraphale, prima e dopo l'Armageddon.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 1





	1. You

**Author's Note:**

> Gli eventi non sono in ordine cronologico.

L'atmosfera era pesante nella dolce, caotica, sempre viva città di Firenze. Le nuvole si ostinavano a coprire il sole con tutte le loro forze, impedendo ai raggi caldi di raggiungere le creature che, ormai tremanti, si erano apprestate a ripararsi con abiti più pesanti.

Aziraphale non era da meno. Di fatti, egli quel giorno indossava un doppio strato di biancheria intima e ciò lo faceva sembrare ancor più adorabile e paffuto. Vestito dei suoi soliti pantaloni grigi larghi, chausses in lana, doublet bianco con bottoni sfavillanti e scarpe nere a punta, Aziraphale camminava lungo Via de Tornabuoni con il suo fidato compagno, immerso così tanto nei propri pensieri, che a stento badava a ciò che l'amico aveva da dire.  
Non riusciva a far sparire quell'immagine dalla mente: corti, soffici capelli rossi illuminati dalla Luna ed un dolce, morbido sorriso. Il povero Principato pregò più volte il Signore, nella speranza di ricevere un aiuto di qualsiasi tipo. Persino mangiare era diventato un problema, lo stomaco si chiudeva come un giubotto, stretto a sua volta da cinghie di cuoio e funi.

«Ed elli avea del cul fatto trombetta!»  
Esclamò il Sommo, regalando una lieve gomitata all'angelo che aveva accanto.   
Aziraphale spalancò gli occhi, sorridendo imbarazzato e ridacchiando nervosamente.

«Stavate almeno ascoltando la mia parola?» Chiese, senza rabbia né odio. La sua voce era calma, quasi apprensiva, come se avesse compreso il turbamento dell'altro. Il poveretto decise di non mentire. «No, perdonatemi.» Si scusò Aziraphale, con le gote rubiconde per il disagio. «Di cosa parlavate, Durante?»

Il poeta sorrise, guardandolo negli occhi, mentre giocava con le mani da dietro la schiena. «Pulchra puella?» Sussurrò, avvicinandosi a lui. Di botto, l'angelo spalancò gli occhi, incredulo. Era davvero così evidente?

«No! Certo che no. Nessuna fanciulla mi distrae.» Ammise, alzando il tono della voce, ancora sotto shock. Nel farlo, si voltò quasi completamente verso l'uomo, in procinto di gesticolare come un matto per confermare l'affermazione prima fatta. Cercò di calmarsi, regolarizzò il respiro e tornò con lo sguardo fisso dinnanzi a sè, mordendosi lievemente il labbro. Dante, tuttavia, sorrise beffardo.

«È l'amor che vi spinge verso 'l proibito, Aziraphale.» Asserì tutt'un tratto. L'angelo gli lanciò uno sguardo confuso, non capendo a cosa egli si stesse riferendo. Prima che potesse chiedere chiarimenti, il Sommo aggiunse: «Insomma, chi è costui?»

Il mondo sembrò fermarsi per un tempo indefinito. Aziraphale rimase bloccato sul posto, con le labbra leggermente schiuse e la gola improvvisamente secca. Il cuore batteva a mille e non dava segno di fermarsi, come se volesse aumentare sempre più il ritmo e fracassare la gabbia toracica per uscire nel mondo esterno. Ci furono circa otto secondi di puro silenzio tra di loro, nei quali l'angelo evitava in tutti i modi lo sguardo dell'altro.   
«Non...» Iniziò, visibilmente incerto su cosa dire. «Non so davvero di cosa stiate parlando.» Terminò, aggiungendo anche un colpo di tosse per schiarirsi la gola, la quale era più secca di una pianta morta da tempo.  
«Non v'è nessun lui.»

Dante, con il suo istinto da mamma chioccia, prese il poveretto sotto braccio, attirando l'attenzione dei lavoratori fuori dalle botteghe. Sospirò lievemente e puntò lo sguardo in un punto non preciso dello spazio, come se stesse ammirando qualcosa di etereo. I due girarono per Via Gaspare Capparoni, continuando la loro tranquilla ed imbarazzante passeggiata. «Non me ne avete mai parlato. Da quanto vi conoscete?» Chiese l'uomo, non ricevendo però nessuna risposta. Continuarono a camminare, immersi nel loro silenzio. Dante aspettava una risposta e l'angelo, invece, una domanda diversa.  
Come aveva fatto a capirlo?

«È un amico.» Disse Aziraphale. Il tono era talmente basso che sembarava quasi un triste sussurro, come se ammettere ciò gli pesasse sul cuore.   
Durante sorrise lievemente, lanciandogli un rapido sguardo. Sembrava avesse capito tutto e niente allo stesso tempo, era impossibile decifrare cosa gli passasse per la mente. Data la mentalità di allora, il Principato si sarebbe aspettato i peggiori insulti, sfregi e minacce, per poi essere trascinato a forza verso la chiesa più vicina ed ucciso a suon di sassate. Aziraphale davvero non voleva perdere questo corpo, ormai ci era abituato e lo trovava 'simpatico'.  
Tuttavia, non ricevette abominazioni da parte dell'uomo, solo sorrisi e fugaci occhiate.

Alighieri si strinse maggiormente all'amico, a causa di un capogiro, e, proprio nel momento in cui Aziraphale si stava appiccicando come una cozza a lui, il destino volle che un roscio ben troppo familiare girasse l'angolo, beccandoli in fragrante.

L'angelo aiutò il poeta a reggersi per bene e rimase bloccato appena vide la persona a circa trenta metri da loro.

«Crowley...» Sussurrò incredulo, con un pizzico di tristezza.

«Ciao, Aziraphale.» Ricambiò il saluto il demone, con lo stesso tono dell'amico. Egli era vestito d'una toga nera ed un buffo cappello, senza tralasciare i suoi famosi occhiali. «Ci si vede.» Aggiunse, sospirando. Camminò rapidamente nella direzione opposta, ma la sua marcia fu bloccata dalla stretta di Aziraphale all'altezza del polso.  
«Dove vai?» Chiese, con un fare quasi disperato, di chi ha cercato per anni un diamante, per poi vederselo rubare davanti agli occhi.  
Crowley addrizzò la postura, inspirando rumorosamente dal naso ed indurendo il tono. «Ti interessa davvero?». L'angelo, scioccato da quelle parole, rispose a gran voce: «Certo che mi interessa!». L'altro non rispose alla sua domanda, bensì si congedò con un "Divertiti con il tuo amico". In quelle cinque parole, Aziraphale catturò tutto il veleno e l'odio che l'altro stava lanciando. Stufo, lo prese nuovamente per il polso.

«Cosa vuoi ancora?»

«Te.»

In due secondi netti, il volto del demone divampò, costringendolo a voltarsi all'improvviso per evitare di essere schernito. Intanto, gli occhi del poeta erano spalancati dalla sorpresa, non si sarebbe mai aspettato di sentire qualcuno dare del "tu" ad un amico, persino nelle coppie sposate era insolito. «Durante mi ha mostrato la città in lungo ed in largo.» Annunciò, catturando nuovamente l'attenzione del demone, il quale lanciò uno sguardo colmo di gelosia e rabbia verso il pover'uomo. «C'è un posticino davvero accogliente qui vicino, che ne diresti se ti offrissi la cena?» Sorrise, sperando che accettasse. Il più alto catturò l'angelo in un abbraccio, ed, in quel momento, Azirphale ebbe l'opportunità di accarezzare quei corti, soffici cappelli rossi. Dio, quanto gli erano mancati.  
«Viene anche il nasone?» Il piccoletto scosse il capo. Crowley non riusciva proprio a tenergli il broncio. Come biasimarlo, dopotutto. Quand'era con lui si sentiva la persona più importante ed amata dell'interno universo.

Il demone si staccò dall'abbraccio, ma sistemò un braccio intorno alle spalle del bassino e lo tirò più a sè. «Spero per te che sia un buon posto.» Aggiunse con un tono talmente intimidatorio che persino un bambino di quattro anni farebbe fatica a prenderlo sul serio.  
Il Principato mostrò un sorriso colmo di gioia, per poi baciare la guancia del demone, che divenne rosso rubino all'istante. Si presero velocemente per mano, dirigendosi a passo svelto verso il locale ambito.

Dante si sistemò la toga, accennando un sorriso.

«Lo viso mostra lo color del core.»


	2. Loss

_**But nothing ever stops you leaving** _

  
Tutto ciò che era possibile udire alle sei e mezza del pomeriggio era l'urlare dei venditori di giornali, i quali sventolavano all'aria questi ammassi di fogli, ricolmi di piccole parole nere su bianco.  
Le Figaro, il giornale nazionale, aveva appena annunciato l'esilio, per la seconda volta, del generale e politico Napoleone Bonaparte sull'isola di Sant'Elena. Lungo Le Triangle d'Or, la gente esclamava sconvolta il proprio disappunto e shock.

« _È una disgrazia! Confidavo in Bonaparte. Solo per una sconfitta, suvvia!_ » aggiunse una signora con un buffo cappello indaco pieno di piume.

« _Cosa ne capite voi donne di politica_.» Gli rispose a tono un uomo dai non-proprio-modesti baffoni e dal lungo capello a cilindro. « _Avete più penne su quella zuccona che sale. Bonaparte è stato un generale disastroso, guardate com'è andata a finire la campagna di Russia, la battaglia di Lipsia e quella a Waterloo. Assurdo che non lo abbiano giustiziato! Ha umiliato questo paese._ »  
La signora, irritata dal tono e dall'insulto, iniziò a colpire l'uomo con il proprio ombrello.

Intanto, mentre tutti si davano da fare a spettegolare e a diffondere dicerie sul conto del francese, la situazione era ben diversa a Place des Abesses.  
Non tutte le storie d'amore hanno una vicenda felice, moltissime sono frutto di litigi interminabili, maltrattamenti e tradimenti.  
Alcune contengono perdite, e la nostra è una di queste.

Gli uccellini cinguettavano, il sole splendeva, nonostante fossero le sette, i fiori sbocciavano e la temperatura era ottimale. Sembrava la tipica giornata perfetta, peccato che di perfetto quel pomeriggio non avesse proprio nulla.  
Aziraphale, con il cuore a mille, si accingeva a spostare l'amico e a fargli poggiare la schiena contro il muretto della fontana. La mano del rosso era premuta contro il suo fianco, dal quale una macchia scarlatta si espandeva e sporcava la camicia bianca che l'amico gli aveva regalato. Una smorfia di dolore gli sfigurò il viso, seguito da vari, ma piccoli, gemiti, i quali lo costrinsero a chiudere gli occhi.

« _Crowley, resta con me!_ » Esclamò Aziraphale, terrorizzato. Le mani gli formicolavano, voleva fare qualcosa, _doveva_ fare qualcosa, ma cosa? Una situazione del genere mai gli era capitata. Aveva visto migliaia e migliaia di persone morire.

Non _lui._

Non lo avrebbe permesso.

Scansò la mano di Crowley e la strinse forte nella sua, mentre con l'altra gli premeva sulla ferita, sperando che il sangue si fermasse.

« _Sto per morire, Aziraphale?_ » Sussurrò il demone, mentre sentiva tutte le forze abbandonare ogni suo muscolo. Non sarebbe morto definitivamente, quell'onore spettava all'acqua santa, avrebbe solo perso il suo corpo terreno, sentendo ogni più piccolo fastidio e dolore nel processo.

« _No, non lascerò che accada. Devo solo... fare un miracolo._ » D'un tratto, impallidì. Aveva ricevuto un richiamo centocinquanta anni prima, il quale gli lasciava a disposizione un numero limitato di miracoli.  
Ed aveva usato l'ultimo per comprare una _crêpes_.  
 _Stupido Aziraphale, stupido!_

Non curante di ciò che gli sarebbe successo, si avvicinò al viso del demone, con l'intento di guarirlo, ma fu fermato dalla mano di quest'ultimo, posizionata sulla sua guancia. « _Non lascerò che tu finisca nei guai per colpa mia._ »

« _Per l'amor di Dio, Crowley, stai per morire!_ »

Il rosso sorrise, tossendo subito dopo. Il dolore alla cassa toracica lo colpì così forte che fu costretto a piegarsi, e, successivamente, a cadere sul freddo cemento.

«Lascia che ti guarisca, santo cielo!» Esclamò Aziraphale, quasi a cavalcioni sul corpo dell'amico. Gli prese nuovamente la mano, intrecciando le dita con le sue, sperando almeno di alleviare il suo dolore.

Non accadde.

L'angelo spalancò gli occhi. Per quanto ci provasse, non riusciva a sottrarre l'agonia al demonio. Provò con maggior concentrazione, ma nulla. Era come se qualcosa stesse bloccando quell'azione.  
O meglio, _qualcuno_.

« _Smettila, Aziraphale._ » Sospirò Crowley, respirando a fatica dalla bocca.  
L'altro sentì le lacrime minacciare di uscire. Si morse il labbro e si alzò di scatto in piedi, iniziando a gridare aiuto.  
Non vi erano molte persone, ma quelle presenti ignoravano senza scrupoli la vicenda.  
La crudeltà che essi emanavano fece rabbrividire e rattristire maggiormente il Principato.  
Tornò, quindi, a terra, ma stavolta si sdraiò di fianco a lui, guardandolo negli occhi e tenendolo per mano.

« _Ti fa male?_ » Chiese insicuro Aziraphale, sapendo che era la domanda più ovvia e sciocca dell'universo.

« _Sì, fa malissimo._ » Una lacrima si fece strada sul suo viso, scavalcando il naso e finendo a terra. L'angelo potè giurare di aver sentito il proprio cuore frantumarsi proprio come fa un vaso di porcellana lanciato dal quinto piano.  
Quella scena era troppo per lui.

« _Puoi... Puoi abbracciarmi?_ » Chiese all'improvviso il demone, con la voce spezzata e stanca. L'altro non attese un secondo: si mosse rapidamente in avanti, circondò l'amico con il braccio e poggiò la sua fronte sul proprio petto, accarezzandogli i capelli per tranquillizzarlo.  
In quel momento d'agonia, Aziraphale pensò a tutto quello che ancora non aveva detto a Crowley. Voleva raccontargli di quanto _stronzo_ fosse l'Arcangelo Gabriele, di quanto Michele lo tormentasse senza pietà e di quanto avrebbe voluto imparare a guidare con lui. Voleva dirgli di quanto spesso si sentisse un fallimento come angelo, visto che era troppo spesso vittima della gola, del suo amore per il cibo ed il vino. Voleva dirgli di quanto lo rendesse felice con i suoi piccoli gesti da bravo ragazzo, ma sicuramente, se glielo avesse detto, sarebbe resuscitato solo per dargli un bel pugno sul naso. Voleva dirgli così tante cose.  
Voleva dirgli quanto l'amasse.

« _Crowley, c'è una cosa che devo dirti._ » Deglutì sonoramente, cercando le parole giuste per dirglielo. Avrebbe potuto fare i suoi soliti giri interminabili, senza capo nè coda, ma non aveva sufficiente tempo. Le lacrime minacciavano sempre di più di scappare, quindi fece un respiro profondo e si morse il labbro, prima di bisbigliare, con voce distrutta, affranta e disperata.

« _Ti amo, Crowley_.»

L'angelo sentì il proprio cuore perdere due battiti, spaventato da come l'altro avrebbe potuto reagire. Poteva ripudiarlo, schernirlo o allontanarsi da lui.  
Ma non fece nulla di ciò.  
A dire il vero, il demone non fece _assolutamente_ nulla.  
L'amico alzò la mano, portandola al suo collo.

_Non v'era battito._

Ormai erano le otto e mezza, il tempo era volato e la giornata si era conclusa.  
Tornò ad abbracciarlo, affondando il viso nei capelli rossi del defunto.

E pianse.

Aziraphale pianse come un bambino, in silenzio, per la prima volta dopo circa seimila anni, con il cadavere del suo amato tra le braccia.

Sotto gli occhi di uomini noncuranti.

« _Ti amo anch'io, Aziraphale._ »


End file.
